You may now kiss the bride
by rachelcullen1037
Summary: used to be forever lunar! The wedding in Breaking dawn but in edwards point of view! oneshot and fluff


**Discalimer: I do not own the twilight saga or its beautiful characters.**

**AN: Okay dudes, i am working my own story right now plus my family my other story so i will probably update every 2 weeks okay? next updat by next weekend though because i am already working on it. Ps: i am going to write my own prolouge. OO also i have a question, i wrote a story not related to a book where can i put it, on what website? Its called FEAR and its good. Well im working on it. But i have already gotten 120 pages and im not even to the middle yet!**

My own prolouge:

If the only thing to fear was fear itself, then the voultri were fear. Anger courced through my veins everytime i thought of them trying to hurt my loved ones. I bent into a crouch and watched my family members follow suit. I knew thew were going to kill us, there was no reason for them not too. They thought we broke the rules. You break the rules, you die. But the problem was, it was a misunderstanding. We had done nothing wrong. Innocent people, well vampires, were going to get hurt because of them. They were wrong, she wasnt dangerous. I loved that girl to death, She was my life. How could they hurt her?

EPOV

If she weren't already dead, I would kill Alice. We had come back from my bachelor party around dawn, but she sent us out again. She had claimed that that we needed to keep it traditional. Traditional? I scoffed to myself, I think not. I was a vampire marring a human, how could we be traditional? I wanted to see my bride Bella.

Bella, I severely missed. Every second I was away I yearned for her crimson cheeks, her soft delicate skin, and her full warm lips, waiting to be kissed. She was against the wedding, claiming we were too young. I was a 108-year-old vampire that was eternally frozen in the body of a seventeen year old. I _looked_ too young, but I was old enough. I knew though, when this all over, she would look back at these memories and smile for it would be worth it in the end.

I shook my leg nervously, a habit I had picked up from the humans. The ones that would grow old have children, unlike Bella. She still wanted to be changed even after knowing she would turn into a bloodthirsty monster. Can't she see I would be taking away her soul?

"Hey dude, how you holding up?" my big teddy bear of a brother, Emmett asked

"About to explode, can you send in Jasper? I need a chill pill." I replied trying to stay calm.

"Somebody call me?" Jasper suddenly popped into the room out of nowhere

"Help me please," I begged. And so, he did his thing, controlling and manipulating others emotions.

A couple of minutes later I checked my watch, it was time. I stood up and brushed off the dust on my Armani tuxedo Alice had enforced. For being so small she was excruciatingly irritating. She had completely and utterly taken over the wedding that wasn't even hers! It upset me that Bella had made no decision in her wedding. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that I was marrying the love of my life and we will life happily ever after.

"A little to much confidence Jazz" I moaned, I didn't want my ego to swell

I walked down the hall and lined up at the stairwell, took a deep breath, and started to descend down the stairs. I lined up at the isle and waited for the music to start. When it did, I started walking at human pace. I lined up at the front Mr. Weber was behind me. We waited for a few minutes then all the vampires in the room heard Alice, Bella, and Charlie gracefully, or in Bella's case try to be graceful, walking down the stairs and turn the corner. The humans then saw Alice dance down the isle in her silver waterfall of a dress. _Good luck Edward, oh and don't worry she looks stunning. _Alice thought to me confidently. I heard Bella's heartbeat quicken at the same time 'here comes the bride' came on. Everyone stood and Bella came out, clutching Charlie's arm. A beautiful scarlet blush lit up on her cheeks. She came and stood by me and Charlie put her hand in mine, signifying passing her, letting her go. My jaw must have been on the floor by now, she look breathtaking.

I didn't hear the word of the lines and vows because she was staring into my eyes and vice versa until she whimpered happily "I do,"

And then the minister questioned "Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," I called out clear and victorious.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

And with that I cradled her head in my hands and looked into her eyes. Her deep chocolate brown orbs, I could stare into them all day. They were filled with love and passion. I tenderly caressed my lips with her for a moment savoring the taste and then I had to pull away for we would save that for the honeymoon.

**R&R pretty please with an edward on top! b/c emmetts mine!**


End file.
